Room With A View
by LoveFashionPeace
Summary: The PC and the Boys go to California for the beach! My new story that has nothing to do with PSILY, and with very different pairings. :
1. Character Bio's

**Okay, I know, I'm a horrible person. I'm putting Get Alpha'ed on temporary hiatus, because I don't know what to write from it anymore. So, I'm evil, and I'm starting a new story. I just have the beginning of it, and I have no idea what's going to happen from there, and, I'm truly quite excited. I'm going to let anything happen, without getting TOO crazy, like last time. Anyway, here is the character bio's for this NEWWWW STORY!!!**

_**The Girls:**_

Massie Block: Just broke up with Derrick, and is surprisingly happy about it. She's over him, and has moved on, or, moved back?

Claire Lyons: Is happy happy with Cam, and would never ever EVER break-up. Right?

Alicia Rivera: Josh and her are SO over. I mean, come awn they have EVERYTHING in common. She wants SOMETHING to herself. But, why does she seem to be falling for Kemp?

Dylan Marvil: Is falling for an ex. You would that it would be off limits, but, it's not. Then why, of all people does Josh have to be the "one"?

Kristen Gregory: Is tired of being single, and finally wants to snag a guy. Will she finally get a boyfriend?

_**The Boys:**_

Cam Fisher: Doesn't like Claire anymore. Is completely and utterly tired of her. Is he falling for an amber-eyed beauty?

Derrick Harrington: Feels sorry for Claire, since he knows Cam doesn't like her anymore. While comforting her, will he find feelings for her?

Kemp Hurley: Is still to his playboy ways. But, will a Spanish beauty change his ways, for good?

Josh Hotz: Is heartbroken that Alicia dumped him. Will he finally open his eyes to his Miss Marvil-ous?

Chris Plovert: Has always had a crush on Kristen, not Dylan. Will he finally get the courage to ask her out?

(In case you didn't already notice, here are the pairings)

MassiexCam

ClairexDerrick

AliciaxKemp

DylanxJosh

KristenxPlovert


	2. Dial H for Heartbreak

**Okay, my very first official chapter. Here we go! Happy Christmas Eve and Fourth Night of Hanukkah!**

(Claire's POV)

Massie sat on her computer, finalizing everything for our Spring Break Vacation. We're going to Southern California, to go to Massie's beach house. I'm so excited to go, especially with my boyfriend, Cam.

"Ehmagod!" Massie exclaimed.

"What is it Massie?" Alicia screeched as we all rushed to her side.

"I haven't updated the rooms since Derrick and I broke up! I do nawt want to share a room with him!" Massie told us.

I breathed a sigh of relief, always Massie to over-do everything. Oh, did I mention that Massie and Derrick broke-up?

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

"Kuh-laire! You got a text from Cam!" Dylan saw my phone of Massie's bed.

I ran over to my phone and opened the message.

**Cam: I know it's Friday Night Sleepover. But, can we meet at the gate? I really need to talk to you.**

**Claire: Sure Cam! Let me just let Massie know.**

"Mass? Cam says he really needs to talk to me, is it okay if I meet him, in like 2 minutes?" I asked, well begged Massie.

"Duh! We have no time to get you ready!" Massie began to rush grabbing clothes.

I beamed at my friends and texted Cam again.

**Claire: I'll see you in a few minutes. :)**

**Cam: Ok**

**Claire: Love you**

**Cam:**

Hmm, that's weird, he usually says love you too or something. Well, he's probably just on his bike.

I rushed to get ready, and dang! Massie could be fast when she needed to be! I looked absolutely perfect! I ran out of the house, and ran to the Block's gate, waiting for Cam.

Cam biked up, and took off his helmet, shaking his adorable black hair.

"Hey Cam!" I ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. He was ice-cold and was as stiff as stone. I stepped back, and said, "What's wrong? What did you want to tell me?"

He sighed and put his head down for a minute. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "Claire, I'm sorry. I can't."

"You can't wait Cam?" I took another step back, worried.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Claire. I, I want to break-up. I'm sorry. It's just, I don't love you like I used to, our relationship doesn't feel right. It's over." He finally said his voice hoarse. Without even taking a look at me, he put on his helmet and rode off.

I didn't even wait for him to leave before the tears began falling from eyes. It was when he left when I broke down, hitting the floor and bawling my eyes out. For once, I was happy Massie was watching the whole thing from her window. It felt as the second I hit the ground, Massie ran towards me and put her arms around me while I was crying, rocking me like a baby.

After Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen came, they helped me up back into Massie's room. Massie ran over and told my parents, so they knew what was going on.

"Alicia?" Massie spoke.

"Yes, Mass?" Alicia replied, concerned.

Massie sighed. "I didn't think I was going to be saying this ever again. Alicia? Get Derrick over here. Now."


End file.
